Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style)
399Movies' TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Misty - Amber (Scooby Doo and th Alien Invaders) * Brock - Simba (The Lion King) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * James - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Meowth - Himself * Tracey Sketchit - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Delia Ketchum - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Cassidy - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Raticate - Himself * Giovanni - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Daisy - Canina La Fur (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lily - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Violet - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * AJ - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Togepi - Herself Seasons: # Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Heroes (399Movies Animal Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon XY (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (399Movies Animal Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (399Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Generations (399Movies Animal Style) Trivia: *''Cats Don't Dance'' was released in theaters while Pokemon was released on TV in Japan, and The Jungle Book was released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1997. Gallery: Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Ash Ketchum Amber.jpg|Amber as Misty Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Brock Pikachu-pikachu-23385603-814-982.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Delia Ketchum 20091120213815!Adult Vitani.jpg|Vitani as Jessie Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.jpg|The March Hare as Seymour Zubat Anime.png|Zubat as Himself Canina La Fur-0.jpg|Canina La Fur as Daisy Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Lily Georgette-0.jpg|Georgette as Violet Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Giovanni Luna-2.jpg|Luna as Duplica Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Kismet Blows on her Claws.png|Kismet as Cassidy Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!1.jpg|Fat Cat as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Tracey Sketchit Tracey's Venonat.jpg|Tracey's Venonat as Himself Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Falkner Flik.jpg|Flik as Bugsy Rita in Animaniacs.jpg|Rita as Whitney Courage Giving Thumb Up.png|Courage as Morty 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Goneff Hong Kong Phooey in Hong Kong Phooey.jpg|Hong Kong Phooey as Chuck Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Jasmine Goose God.png|Goose God as Eusine Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Pryce Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Claire Mimi.png Ducky-0.jpg Eevee's Dig.png Brock Pineco.png Category:399Movies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof